The Beginning of Something New
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Compilation of Themed Ficlets for StagesOfLlove Livejournal Community claim. It's the Beginning of Something New and the bumps that go along with it. Eventual SanadaxRyomaxTezuka COMPLETED
1. Contemplations

**Title:** The Beginning of Something New (1/6)  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Rating:** NC-17 Overall  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri  
**Pairing:** Eventual Sanada Genichirou/Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Summary:** Compilation of Themed Ficlets of StagesOfLlove Livejournal Community claim. It's the Beginning of Something New and the bumps that go along with it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenipuri or we be seeing orgies upon orgies of yummy yaoi smex  
**Notes:** Double **† **or (††) around the subtitles indicates Sex Scenes  
**Overall Word Count:** 7202

† **Contemplations †**

Maybe it was because he wasn't doing anything. Maybe it was because he wasn't sleeping. Maybe it was because he wasn't _involved_. Whatever it was, it made Ryoma looked at the two tennis players in a new light.

They were long past the years of middle school and teenage stupidity but they weren't quite out of adolescence. He, himself, was teetering on the edge of boyhood and manhood. Yet even when they were in their mid-teens, Ryoma knew they were unique. Special. He was attracted to them but he shrugged it off to puberty and hormones. He was only 12.

Now he's in a university, majoring in Psychology. The other two finished and looking for new jobs. One to be a Lawyer, the other wanting to be an athletic doctor. Maybe it was because he was already involved with one of those two uniquely bright suns that he watched their game with intensity. Maybe it was because he played against both of them, praising their skill inwardly, downplaying it outwardly.

Or maybe he was just plain horny.

Love wasn't even an option in his head.

The rhythmic bounce of the tennis ball was familiar but the force, the passion behind it. That was different. This battle of strength, skill and wits had been fought many times. However, this was the first time Ryoma truly _watched_.

Sweat dripping from their foreheads, shirts soaking in the moisture, the sun glaring down at the two fighters, the tight jaws gritting in concentration, wisps of hair dancing in a manmade breeze. Ryoma felt his throat tighten. He couldn't look away.

It was the clash of titans, a glorious sight. He couldn't blink his eyes, he had to keep staring, his body frozen and paralyzed. The Fanta can still only millimeters away from his lips, tilted, waiting for Ryoma to close the distance for a sip. He licked his lips in anticipation of the outcome.

The game was tied.

He closed his eyes for a brief instant, moisturizing the dry gems of gold. When he opened them, the game was over. The two champions were at the net, shaking hands. Angry at himself, Ryoma took a long gulp of his drink, hand clenching against his shorts. Setting the can down, he stood up and walked away.

A stray thought sneaked into his head and heart. _I wonder if they kissed when I wasn't looking._ It was possible after all.

Ryoma could feel the tension between the two, the intensity of unspoken passion. A passion that seemed to be diminishing in his own love life. _Kunimitsu… what happened between us? Am I not enough for you? Is that why you wanted to play him?_

If he stayed, he would have seen the crestfallen look on his lover's face and the supportive pat from his "competition" on Tezuka's back.

"It's going to be alright, Kunimitsu," Sanada spoke quietly, sending a worried look at Ryoma's back.

"I hope so," The slighter man replied, leaning against his friend and rival, "Kami-sama, I dearly hope so."

**  
† Continued in Part 2 †**

I live off your reviews, really. So please feed me?


	2. Late Night, Scarring, & The World

**Title:** The Beginning of Something New (2/6)  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Rating:** NC-17 Overall  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri  
**Pairing:** Eventual Sanada Genichirou/Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Summary:** Compilation of Themed Ficlets of StagesOfLlove Livejournal Community claim. It's the Beginning of Something New and the bumps that go along with it  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenipuri or we be seeing orgies upon orgies of yummy yaoi smex  
**Notes:** Double **† **or (††)around the subtitles indicates Sex Scenes  
**Overall Word Count:** 7202

† **Late Night †**

Tezuka glanced at the clock worriedly, his face stone like. It was well past midnight. Ryoma wasn't home. It wasn't anything new but it had been common, too common, as of late. Tezuka hated it.

He wasn't usually like this and the match between him and Sanada was well over a month ago. He was disappointed that Ryoma didn't stay to congratulate him on winning, albeit barely. Tezuka wanted to know what was happening between them now. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his heart. Sipping his now cold tea, he glared at the hanging timepiece on the wall again.

"Where are you Ryoma?"

A key in the apartment door's lock gave him a sign of relief. Hurrying, Tezuka stood up and walked the distance from the dining room table to the front door, a scowl on his face. He opened the door before the man on the other side turned the knob. Feet apart and hands soon falling onto his hips, Tezuka glared at the smaller male. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Ryoma replied as he pushed his former captain aside, "What I can't go out without telling you?" There was a slur in the young prodigy's voice.

Tezuka closed the door and locked it, whirling around to grasp Ryoma's shoulders. "You're drunk."

"Obviously, bastard," the college student snarled back, "Why are you up? Aren't you with your mistress? Lover?"

He looked the boy over, "Lover? Mistress? What are you talking about, Ryoma? My only lover is _you_!"

"As if I didn't see Black Cap here two nights ago," Ryoma looked away from Tezuka, "He's keeping your bed warm, isn't he!"

Tezuka tightened his grip on Ryoma's shoulders, "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"The Hell I do! You've been cheating on me!"

He gapped, letting of Ryoma who stumbled over to the couch, collapsing head first on it. "I never…"

"Don't give me that shit, Kunimitsu. I know you've been seeing him behind my back," Ryoma's yell was muffled by the couch cushion, "I'm not good enough for you, is that it? That's why you don't play against me anymore, right? Why we haven't had sex since last Christmas which I might add was half a year ago!"

Tezuka just kept silent as he walked over. He sat down next to Ryoma's legs, sliding them off for some more room. "You're drunk."

"So what?"

"You can't think straight."

"I can think straight enough that I managed to forget all about you and have fun!"

"Fun," Tezuka turned, a frown growing on his face, "What sort of fun?"

"What do you think, bastard? Just what do you think?"

The former tennis captain studied the rumpled clothes of his lover, a strange but familiar odor filling his nose. "I think you had sex with someone and I don't like it."

With a feral growl he flipped the smaller male over, pinning his arms to the armrest. "Who did you fuck?"

†† **Scarring ††**

"Why do you fucking care," Ryoma retorted back, testing the grip on his wrists, "And let me go, bastard!"

"I care because one, you're my lover. Two, I'm worried about you. Three, I'm a jealous son of a bitch," Tezuka barked, not caring that he was cursing along with the younger male. This had gone long enough. "Four, because I'm god damn in love with _you_."

"_Liar_," the pinned male hissed back angrily, "You fucking liar. You never did love me."

Tezuka tightened his grip on Ryoma, glaring harder steel at the younger male, "Am I the sort of person to love someone this easily? This _wholly_?" He forced his lips onto Ryoma's, thrusting his tongue hard inside, biting his lover's lower lip hard, drawing pain and blood.

Ryoma gasped in pain, opening his mouth enough for the other to thrust his tongue inside roughly. With a feral growl of his own, Ryoma writhed more violently, trying to buckle Tezuka off him, doing anything and everything he could to get free, nails digging into the skin of his palms. He bit intrusion, drawing Tezuka's blood to mingle with saliva.

The taller male shifted his grip so only one of his hands held Ryoma down. Using his free hand, he forcibly pulled the younger man's shirt over his head, bringing down his pants harshly to his knees. Tezuka removed his mouth from Ryoma's, biting hard on his lover's neck, breaking the skin, bruising the flesh, drawing more blood.

Pinned down and helpless to the assault, Ryoma's eyes prickled with tears. Tezuka reached to undo his pants. Ryoma closed his eyes. This was the first time they fought throughout their entire relationship. This would also probably the most scarring.

He gasped out loud, pain flaring in his lower body, the other grunting, biting harder into Ryoma's sensitive flesh, pleasure mingling in his pain, making the onslaught worse. He bit into his trembling lower lip, muffling his inevitable screams, squirming more against the taller and more powerful male.

In the back of his mind, Tezuka knew what he was doing but that didn't stop him. It was time for Ryoma to remember who he belonged to. He was _his_. The bestial part of his mind paid no attention to the rational humane part of his conscious. He continued to thrust down into Ryoma fast and furious, harder than the before.

When it finally stopped, tears streamed down Ryoma's cheeks, Tezuka pulling away, blood on his weapon of choice. They stared at each other, frozen in time, the older man's hold loose and limp. Ryoma moved his arms easily, pushing Tezuka back who moved with only the barest of touches against his bare chest.

Ryoma ran into their shared bedroom and locked the door. Alone again, Tezuka turned to face the coffee table before pounding it with the side of his fist, glass breaking on impact. Sobbing could be heard beyond the bedroom door. Tezuka put his head in his hands in regretful agony.

† **The World †**

Tezuka didn't look up as he heard the bedroom door open. He lost track of everything, the time, his emotions; he just sat on the couch, head in his hands, a stone statue. Breathing in and out deeply, the older man sighed as a familiar pain flared in his shoulder.

Ryoma walked over to stand in front of his lover, behind the destroyed coffee table. He stared down with clouded eyes of nothing. He didn't say a word. He just stared. Ryoma licked his lips before he turned around and walked away.

Tezuka did nothing to stop him. He had no right. He crossed the line.

Shaking, the taller male stood up before he collapsed back on the couch, head still bowed in angry regret. Ryoma was already crossing the short distance from the living room to the front door. Tezuka tried again, this time he managed to barely stay on his feet. A hand came up to his left shoulder, rubbing it gently. Slowly he raised his head to watch Ryoma touch the doorknob.

Ryoma paused. He turned the knob and opened the door.

Tezuka let him.

Door fully open, Ryoma didn't move, his back was stiff, body high strung. He tilted his head to the side; a small duffle bag was on his shoulder. He was dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Red socks were the only items on his feet. His white sneakers were in one hand.

The other man stared blankly at his lover's turned back, not saying anything. He couldn't, his throat was too tight. He closed his eyes tightly, the corners of his eyes were moist. Opening them again, he continued to gaze at the small frame between the door.

Ryoma didn't turn once, he did not move. Time had once again stopped the world for them. It was just them two, the world was that room they were in, they were the world.

Then the world crumbled.

Ryoma stepped through the threshold as Tezuka stayed still, not moving at all.

The younger male paused again, outside the door. Tezuka's ice melted. He ran to the door. Ryoma still stayed.

Tezuka wanted to bring his arms around the smaller man and apologize. He wanted to hold his lover again; he brought his arms up but hesitated. Ryoma did nothing to return the gesture.

Then Ryoma stepped one step away, Tezuka's arms fell to his sides.

"Goodbye."

**  
† Continued in Part 3 †**

I live off your reviews, really. So please feed me?


	3. Stray, Temptation, Revenge, & Unexpected

**Title:** The Beginning of Something New (3/6)  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Rating:** NC-17 Overall  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri  
**Pairing:** Eventual Sanada Genichirou/Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Summary:** Compilation of Themed Ficlets of StagesOfLlove Livejournal Community claim. It's the Beginning of Something New and the bumps that go along with it  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenipuri or we be seeing orgies upon orgies of yummy yaoi smex  
**Notes:** Double **† **or (††)around the subtitles indicates Sex Scenes  
**Overall Word Count:** 7202

† **Stray †**

The rain created an almost tranquil symphony for Sanada. That is if he wasn't in such a hurry to escape from it. It had been raining in torrents since yesterday afternoon. He just finished an interview with a Law Firm, one of the best in Tokyo. It wasn't far from his apartment and the hours were flexible. The payroll more than substantial. Umbrella in hand, he ran down the empty streets of downtown Tokyo.

A few weeks before he had received a phone call from an old friend, Tezuka. It wasn't really any of his business but the former Seigaku tennis captain needed to talk to something. Supposedly, he and his lover, Echizen, had a quarrel. A bad one. Sanada managed to talk some sense into the man, telling him to wait it out before apologizing. That is if he could find Echizen.

Within that same week, Echizen disappeared.

Sanada continued his sprint to his apartment when a soft groan reached his sharp ears. The rain had slowed temporarily. He stopped in his tracks and looked around, panting softly, trying to regain his breath, he spotted a small huddled bundle next to the large planter on the sidewalk. Approaching it slowly, he kneeled down and shook it with his palm. The bundled mass quivered, pulling more into itself.

"Are you alright," Sanada asked, shaking the pile of flesh and clothes. Whoever he or she was, this person is no homeless. Probably a runaway. He continued to nudge the person. He received no answer.

Rolling his eyes, he took the person into his arms, shifting his umbrella underneath his arm. The mass was thin and light, fairly small. A head of bleached blond hair peaked from underneath the hood. It was a male and he was unconscious.

Sanada carried him to his apartment. He didn't do this normally but something made him want to help this needy man. With one hand, he pulled down the unconscious boy's hood. He smirked softly. "So this is where you have been all along, Echizen." Chuckling, he made a mental note to call Tezuka in the morning.

No doubt the other male was worried to death.

A small raindrop cascaded down Echizen's cheek, a mocking tear. Using the same hand that pulled down the hood, Sanada traced it. The boy was cold and his hair was a mix-match color. Natural color roots with bleached tips. He stroked the boy's face a bit before stopping himself. Shaking his head, he moved that hand away, shifting so he had a better grip on the young tennis player.

Closing his eyes, he fought down the desire and temptation he felt since middle school.

_Now is not the time for that._

† **Temptation †**

Sanada glanced over at the bundle in his arms as he rummaged through his coat pocket for the key to his apartment. Echizen was still unconscious in his arms, mouth gaped for a moment. In the back of the elder man's mind, Sanada thought it cute. Key in hand, he turned the lock of his door and strode inside.

He used his elbow to turn on the lights, toes of his feet kicking off his shoes as he started to walk to his bedroom. Looking at the dry sheets before glancing at himself and his sleeping companion, his brows furrowed before he shrugged his broad shoulders. Carefully, he placed Echizen on the bed before striding to the adjoining bathroom to get the dry towels.

The tall male shrugged off his business coat and worked on his tie, striding back into the bedroom. The heater was on and the room a comfortable warm. Tie loose; he unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt before he studied Echizen more closely. Noting the only clothes on the student were a black hooded sweatshirt and sweat pants, white polo shirt, Sanada started to unzip the top layer.

A forbidden thought of temptation pounced on his mind as he stripped the smaller male. Once Echizen was in his boxers, Sanada proceeded to wipe him down with the fluffy white towels, drawing a soft moan from the unconscious male. It sparked something in his groin.

Gritting his teeth, Sanada continued his ministrations until he deemed Echizen dry enough to put underneath his bed covers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how the other man managed to have such soft skin. Frowning deeply, he walked back to the bathroom, intent on changing into something more comfortable but a small whimper stopped him.

He looked at Echizen, the mass moving around as a pale white arm rose to rub at a closed eye. Sanada stood frozen as he watched the other start to wake. With a raised eyebrow, he waited patiently, intent on letting the man study the new room he was in. Perhaps now, he could finally get some answers as to why he and Tezuka broke up when they seemed to be the perfectly happy couple.

Sanada crushed down the illicit thoughts of his perverted part of his mind. He admitted to himself long ago that he was attracted to Echizen but it wasn't the time to dwell on that. _Plus, I didn't bring him here so I can sleep with him_, he countered.

_He looks so good laying there, not to mention he's unattached._

He's Kunimitsu's.

Look at him, you can't tell me you are not interested in knowing exactly how tight he would be around you.

Stop that!

A pair of wide golden eyes met his. Sanada's breath was caught in his throat.

† **Revenge †**

When Ryoma opened his eyes, everything was a blur. The last thing he remembered was warmth and the sound of harsh rain. He shifted, arm stretched out only to fall on soft fabrics. He blinked slowly, the sleepy haze leaving his mind.  
He stretched, looking around the room, eyes finally landing on the frozen figure in the room. Ryoma blinked. It couldn't be him, the bastard, it couldn't be him. Fate hated him.  
It was. It was that damn bastard, son of a bitch Sanada Genichirou. His eyes narrowed, a pool of insults rising his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the large window wall of the apartment. It was still raining. _I guess I have to be nice, if I want to stay till the rain stops._

He sat up in the bed and noticed he was nude. His brows furrowed as he turned to stare at the other occupant of the room. Ryoma noticed that Sanada followed almost every single move he made. With a cocked eyebrow, he languidly arched his back, chest curving to the ceiling. _So the bastard_ wants _me, heh._

Kunimitsu could never resist him when he was in a seductive mood. No doubt this bastard would fall into his "trap" too. Ryoma smirked. Revenge was sweet.

Ryoma moved his left arm and reached out toward the side of the bed, waving the limb slowly, allowing the dim lights to caress it in provocative ways. Rolling his shoulders and head, he arched his neck, allowing more skin to show.

He purred deeply in content. It was loud enough for anyone to hear it from behind a closed door.

Closing his eyes, Ryoma's hands trails slowly down his chest and underneath the covers pooled at his hips. The bastard's imagination could take it from there.

Sanada watched entranced in the sensual show before him. This couldn't be the Echizen he knew. It just couldn't be. Echizen was never so… seductive. At least he never thought he could be. He didn't see him be anything more than relatively affectionate with Kunimitsu.

He wanted to close his eyes and blink away the dream, only it was no dream, the tightening of his pants broke that illusion. His eyes trailed along every action Echizen made. Sanada couldn't pull away from the scene before him.

Without him knowing it, he was walking forward to the bed. His self control had already been cracked. Echizen's show was breaking it more. He didn't resist when a hand pulled on his loose tie. He didn't resist when hands glided down and up his shirt. He didn't resist when fingers traced his jaw.

He sure as hell didn't resist when a pair of lips met his own. Sanada however pry those warm lips open with his tongue. He was the one to force his tongue inside. He was the one pull away the covers from Echizen's body.  
Echizen did nothing to stop him. Instead he just smirked, tugging him down.

†† **Unexpected ††**

Sanada's hand graced over Echizen's soft skin, the smaller male's hands moving to undo his shirt before shoving it down his muscled biceps. The lawyer shrugged it off with ease. Echizen scratched down on the exposed arms hard, almost drawing blood. Sanada's brows wrinkled for a moment before he let the thought go. But something was off. He paid it no mind as he leaned down closer to the younger man.

Echizen arched up and bit down hard on Sanada's lips. The taller man grimaced. Something was definitely off. The younger teen's nails dug deep into his back causing a flinch. He pulled away to pin the boy's arms against the bed, he stared down hard. Echizen's face was scrunched up in a growl.

He descended down to steal a kiss, this time biting hard against the college student's lips. He forced his tongue inside, Echizen dueled him for dominance. One broad hand drifted down to grasp the other's cock, squeezing it hard. Echizen gasped. Of pleasure or pain, Sanada didn't know.

If he assumed right, Echizen wanted the same thing Kunimitsu wanted. Release. Violent release. In the corner of his mind, he felt a small iceberg of regret starting to emerge from the calm waters of his conscious.

His finger flicked the tip of the member in his hand while he readjusted his grip on Echizen's wrists. Sanada's thumb stroked up and down, far as it can go without him moving his hand.

Echizen jerked upward. Sanada removed his hand and reached into the nightstand drawer. The frown on the younger male's lips grew more feral. Sanada inwardly chuckled. _He thought he could control this? Guess again._

He took out a tube of lubricant and set forth to undo his slacks, pushing them down with his briefs. His member ached and quivered in the cool air of the room. Using his mouth, Sanada untwisted the cap and smeared some of the gel on his fingers. He moved to stretch Echizen's entrance.

Looking down, he silently asked if this was what Echizen wanted. Echizen held his stare evenly, consent in his eyes. Sanada nodded before he plunged inside. Echizen arching up in response, the taller male let loose of his grip.

Sanada slammed into Echizen without being too painful, the college student's nails drew blood with each thrust. They continued to dance the mating frenzy of sweat and bodies. Echizen's voice started to dry from his song. Sanada grunted as he continued his descent.

With a harsh grunt, Sanada jabbed himself twice more before collapsing. His fingers flickered on Echizen's slit before he pulled out, bending down to swallow the head completely. He suckled, alternating between gentle and hard. Echizen managed to bring out a mewl of pleasure.

A sweet tang of bitterness filled his mouth soon after.

Sanada rose and looked down. Echizen glared at him.

"Not what you expected, huh?"

"…bastard." Echizen was smirking while he said it.

Sanada chuckled before drawing the covers around them.

**  
† Continued in Part 4 †**

I live off your reviews, really. So please feed me?


	4. Morning After & Phone Call

**Title:** The Beginning of Something New (4/6)  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Rating:** NC-17 Overall  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri  
**Pairing:** Eventual Sanada Genichirou/Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Summary:** Compilation of Themed Ficlets of StagesOfLlove Livejournal Community claim. It's the Beginning of Something New and the bumps that go along with it  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenipuri or we be seeing orgies upon orgies of yummy yaoi smex  
**Notes:** Double **† **or (††)around the subtitles indicates Sex Scenes  
**Overall Word Count:** 7202

† **Morning After †**

Ryoma shifted in the warm set of arms that were wrapped around him. The sun struck the lids of his eyes; he curled more into the warmth of heat and blankets. A soft chuckling caused him to jolt awake. He glared at the bed occupant next to him. "Bastard."

"Good day to you too," Sanada replied back as he stretched his arms.

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma turned his back to the older man, burning daggers into the wall before him. "Why'd you pick me up?"

Sanada ran a hand through his hair, "Because you happened to be a lover to my friend and I can't leave you in the rain like that. And besides, why were you out there? Especially like that?" He looked pointedly at the smaller male's back.

"What did it look like?"

"You looked like a whore on the street." Sanada didn't bother to sugar-coat his words.

Ryoma rolled his shoulder, "Maybe I was, so how much you going to pay?"

The other man just stared at him, jaw locked in a gap. "You sold yourself?"

"Ya, whatever. Who cares. I'm sure you don't."

Sanada's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I do."

"Right, right, I believe ya." Ryoma huffed, his body quivering in restrained anger, "So how was Kunimitsu? I'm sure you two had loads of fun in bed together."

The taller man's eye twitched, "We are not together, last time I checked you two were."

"We broke up."

"I don't think Kunimitsu thinks so."

"He should."

"Why'd you run?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"This is my friend we're talking about and you both had a good relationship."

Ryoma didn't answer but Sanada already knew the answer. "It's me isn't it?"

Still, the other male didn't move. "You should talk to him. He didn't do anything wrong."

"I did."

"No you didn't, what you did was understandable."

Ryoma scowled deeply, snapping back, "It is _not_." He turned his head, glaring, "Fucking bastard, why do you care?"

Sanada quirked a hint of a smile, "Because if your relationship fails, what of the rest of us? You two were so bloody _happy_."

"It wasn't always sunshine."

"Of course not, you should at least talk."

"I wouldn't know what to say," the smaller man turned around to face the other, "besides he probably already forgotten about me now." Ryoma frowned, slapping away the hand that reached for his shoulder.

"He hasn't, trust me." _He never could._

"Fine, I will but I'm not promising anything."

The elder lawyer smiled, "Good enough."

And as if on cue, the phone rang. "Get that will you?" Sanada rolled over, "I'm not ready to talk to anyone. If it's a client just _politely_ blow them off will you?"

Ryoma scoffed as he rolled off the bed and picked up the phone from the stand, placing it near his ear. He tossed a look at Sanada before speaking. The other man just continued his stretches.

† **Phone Call †**

"Hello," Ryoma spoke softly to the phone, eyes darting to Sanada who propped his back against the headboard, arms behind his head. The older man winked at him knowingly.

A voice soon answered him. "Ryoma?" 

His legs felt like jelly, eyes widening. He was standing next to the window, phone in one hand, another on the glass to help him stand. "Kunimitsu," he asked slowly, memories of their fight from months ago, flooding his mind.

"Ryoma." There was a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami-sama, Genichirou found you. I've been so worried."

Ryoma pulled the phone from his ear, staring at it, mouth gape. Sanada shifted to the side of the bed, removing the covers before standing up to walk over to Ryoma. Casually, he took the phone, putting it on speaker phone. The taller male spoke, humor lacing his voice slightly, "Kunimitsu, that you?"

"Genichirou," Tezuka answered.

Finally Ryoma's legs buckled, he leaned against Sanada's warm chest. "Doushite," he whispered.

"Because I love you," the man on the phone replied, obviously hearing the question no matter how soft it was. "Ryoma, I want to fix our relationship," Tezuka continued in a somewhat commanding voice, "I want what we had back. I _miss_ you." Ryoma could hear the longing in the voice, warmth filling his chest.

"After all this time?"

"Yes. Ryoma, _please_, stop running away from me."

Sanada placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, squeezing it gently, giving comfort to the shocked male. He lowered his head and whispered into the smaller man's ear, "He really wants to fix this, Echi- Ryoma." Sanada shook his head slightly, after what happened only hours before, it should be time for them to be on first-name basis. Even if-

The tall lawyer crushed the fear away, now wasn't the time for that. He was supposed to help them. If anything he was a romantic and playing matchmaker, no matter how out of character for him, was one of his specialties.

Ryoma nodded and held the phone tighter, "Alright."

Tezuka's relief was well-heard, "Thank you Ryoma. I promise we won't have to go through this again."

The college student cracked a smile, "Don't make a promise you probably can't keep."

Lightly chuckling, the doctor responded, "Well if I can help it, we won't."

"So where do you want to… meet?" he said hesitantly, shivering, huddling more into Sanada.

"How about that new restaurant? Mikato? I heard it's really casual and the food is great," Sanada answered the question, "I know the owner and I could set up a reservation for the both of you."

"Thanks," the others replied at the same time. Ryoma's smile grew a bit larger.

"Not a problem," Sanada laughed as he moved his body to embrace Ryoma gently, "Kunimitsu have a particular day in mind?"

"This weekend?"

"Got it." The taller male nodded before glancing at Ryoma, "I'll call you back."

Ryoma stared out the window, deep in thought as Sanada pulled him closer to his body. "It'll be alright."

† **Continued in Part 5 †**

I live off your reviews, really. So please feed me?


	5. Home & Restart

**Title:** The Beginning of Something New (5/6)  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Rating:** NC-17 Overall  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri  
**Pairing:** Eventual Sanada Genichirou/Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Summary:** Compilation of Themed Ficlets of StagesOfLlove Livejournal Community claim. It's the Beginning of Something New and the bumps that go along with it  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenipuri or we be seeing orgies upon orgies of yummy yaoi smex  
**Notes:** Double **† **or (††)around the subtitles indicates Sex Scenes  
**Overall Word Count:** 7202

† **Home †**

Ryoma had his eyes glued to the table, not bothering to look up at the man across from him. Sanada had dropped him off a little over an hour ago and the place was packed. He felt almost every single person's stare was on him and Kunimitsu. His fingers fiddled with the pristine white tablecloth on his lap.

Kunimitsu watched his (former?) lover's bent head thoughtfully. It had been months since he seen him. Ryoma didn't look that good. He coughed, "So how have you been?"

The smaller males head shot up before falling slowly back down, "Fine, I'm fine."

He frowned, leaning forward, "Are you really?"

"Yes, damn it," Ryoma snapped.

The waiter returned with their meals, which they eat in silence. Kunimitsu keep staring at Ryoma, noticing how thin his body became, the circles around his eyes that he never noticed, the trembling of his hands and lips. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, hands on the table before standing up. Ryoma followed suit and the two left.

The taller male led Ryoma to the nearby park, his companion only footsteps behind him, still not looking up. Kunimitsu didn't turn back to look at him. Ryoma's eyes were fixated on the ground, he slammed into Kunimitsu when the elder stopped.

"Why did you leave?" His voice was so calm and quiet, Ryoma had to try harder to hear it over the breeze.

Ryoma scoffed and looked to the side of the path, "Jealousy."

"Why?"

The younger male looked up at the other, meeting a blank stoic gaze, "You didn't seem to be mine anymore. You… moved away."

Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow, "I'm right here, always have."

"Didn't seem like it."

The doctor stepped forward until he was within arms-length of Ryoma, he bent down, "I've never went away."

Ryoma tilted his head up, "I cheated on you."

"Did we break up?"

"I had sex with Sanada."

"Does that matter?"

"You like him."

"So do you."

Kunimitsu's breath was on Ryoma's lips. "What happened to us?"

"Life."

"I want to go back."

"We can't."

"We can try," their lips were only millimeters apart. "Ryoma, stop running away. Please." The taller man's arms were around the other's shoulders, squeezing hard. "We can make this work."

"I had sex." All he had to do was look up at Kunimitsu and their lips would meet.

"I know." Kunimitsu breathed across the great distance. "I don't care. I had sex, too"

"With who?"

"Genichirou. He offered."

Ryoma chuckled, "Did you top? Or bottom?"

"No comment."

It was Ryoma who brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. When they broke, he said, "It was stupid."

"Indeed."

"I should have known better."

"I should have assured you better."

"I want to go back."

"Me too."

Kunimitsu hugged Ryoma tightly, "Let's go back to the apartment? It's chilly and you don't look well."

Ryoma smiled, squeezing Kunimitsu's hand. "Ok, let's go. I want to go back home."

"Then let's go back home, Ryoma."

†† **Restart ††**

Kunimitsu slammed his lover lightly against the apartment door, scrambling to take off the layers of clothing that separated their skin. Ryoma moaned into his mouth, nipping at his tongue, hands gripping the light locks, hips grinding into Kunimitsu's. The taller male groaned in response, the lock of the door clicking free. The two almost tumbled into the floor.

The sofa was new, Ryoma noted off-handedly, working on Kunimitsu's pants, the taller leading them into the bedroom. The college student stopped him, "No. Let's break in the couch."

His eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Let's restart, Kunkun," Ryoma nuzzled into his lover's neck, "I want to start where we ended."

The other male nodded slowly in hesitant agreement, "Alright." They changed their route to the new leather black sofa. Ryoma ran a hand over the fabric, reveling in the softness of it. "Good choice." He smiled as he finished unbuttoning Kunimitsu's shirt, shoving the material with the ironed black blazer down the doctor's arms. Kunimitsu let go of him for a moment, making it easier to remove the articles completely. He wasn't so gentle with Ryoma's clothing though.

Ryoma smirked, running his hands up and down Kunimitsu's broad chest and toned arms, licking all over it, catching an erect nipple in his mouth, rolling it, nibbling, sucking. The taller man moaned as he continued to dislodge Ryoma from his clothing. Soon both were bare, panting, Ryoma's back on the leather, Kunimitsu hovering above. Their lips met, one of Kunimitsu's arms blindly reaching into a nearby drawer for some lubricant.

Kunimitsu grounded their hips together, shaky hands working to uncap the tube, lips remarking the skin that his mind and body never forgotten. Ryoma mewled, urging him to continue.

_Faster, harder, just like that, more, please, now, I can't wait, hurry up, oh just like that, I like that, more, Kunimitsu please more._

They smiled at each other, Ryoma wet and ready, Kunimitsu sweaty and in position. The taller fell into the other gently, this time would be a complete opposite of the last. Ryoma hid his head into his lover's shoulder, hands gripping Kunimitsu's back, digging in with cut nails, small imprinted crescents marking an other wise smooth back.

Their tongues dueled as they played the flames of pleasure and passion.

_In, out, left, right, give me more, faster, harder, I can take it, I want you, I love you._

Soon they fell back exhausted, the smells of sweat, sex, semen and leather filling their nostrils. Ryoma smiled, Kunimitsu returned it. Their hands interlocked, their hearts lifted of their burden from months past. Sleep dusting the edges of their eyes. Ryoma curled into Kunimitsu's arms, shifting so they could drift away comfortable. Kunimitsu held him closer to his body, not wanting to ever let him go again.

And if somehow he did, Ryoma wouldn't let him stay away for too long.

† **Continued in Part 6 †**

I live off your reviews, really. So please feed me?


	6. Nothing Special, Trinity, & Unspoken

**Title:** The Beginning of Something New (6/6)  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Rating:** NC-17 Overall  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri  
**Pairing:** Eventual Sanada Genichirou/Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Summary:** Compilation of Themed Ficlets of StagesOfLlove Livejournal Community claim. It's the Beginning of Something New and the bumps that go along with it  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenipuri or we be seeing orgies upon orgies of yummy yaoi smex  
**Notes:** Double **† **or (††)around the subtitles indicates Sex Scenes  
**Overall Word Count:** 7202

† **Nothing Special †**

Sanada didn't expect anything when Kunimitsu and Ryoma invited him as a thank you for helping them get back together. It was just a simple occasion, he wore a pair of jeans and a dark polo shirt.

Knocking on their apartment door, Sanada tapped his foot against the floor. It wasn't anything special. When the door opened, he raised an eyebrow at Kunimitsu's ruffled appearance. "Did I come at a wrong time?"

"Oh no, sorry but we've been a bit _busy._"

Sanada smirked knowingly back. "Have fun?"

Kunimitsu only smiled mysteriously back. To Sanada that was as loud as a large billboard sign. He nodded to the other man and stepped in, toeing off his sneakers. Kunimitsu followed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh you're here," Ryoma called out from the bedroom's door frame, he had a towel around his hips. "About time, Black Cap."

Sanada tipped his head down at the old insult. It was nothing now. Then something strange happened, something glittered in Ryoma's eyes. It was different. Nothing too alarming but different all the same.

The former Buchou of Seigaku walked up behind him, a glass of water in hand, "Drink?"

"Thanks." Sanada took it graciously, watching Ryoma stride sensually toward them, hips swaying to the side. Sanada took a large gulp of his water.

"Any clue on why you're here?" Ryoma looked him over slowly from underneath half-open eyelids.

"I think I can guess," Sanada drawled softly. In the back of his mind, his assumptions were changing drastically. However, this visit was nothing special.

They talked casually, Ryoma still only in his towel, not making a move to wear any clothes. Kunimitsu choked every once in a while, especially during mid-sentence when his spectacles fell on the smaller male. Sanada paid it no attention. Nothing special.

That was until Ryoma slipped and fell into his lap not so graciously. Sanada's eyes widened only a fraction, his hands wrapping around the younger man's shoulders. There was that look in Ryoma's eyes again.

Sanada didn't have time to dwell much on it.

His lips were quickly encased in a soft wet warmth.

Shocked he froze completely, Kunimitsu was approaching him from the corner of his eye. No doubt, he was going to punch the daylights out of him. But the flames of passion in Ryoma's kiss was deadly as a sharpen katana slicing through straw. When Ryoma pulled away, a new wetness met his, Sanada's met Tezuka's stare.

The flames of his heart spiked higher. He swallowed deeply.

This was not supposed to be special. But it was. By the Passion of those two kisses, lingered in his mind as he was pulled into the bedroom. Sanada smirked.

"How long have you been planning this?"

Kunimitsu and Ryoma just laughed.

†† **Trinity ††**

It was Kunimitsu who pushed him back onto the bed, Ryoma lingering in the side humming to himself before plopping himself on the nearby chair, a smirk on his lips. Kunimitsu ran a hand down his shirt before pulling the hem out of his pants. Sanada didn't bother to hide the look of amused intrigue on his face.

He didn't waste any time removing the former Buchou's shirt. His lips caught one perk nipple and tugged on it gently. Ryoma moaned in the background, in sync with his lover's groan of delight. Sanada flicked his tongue against the nub, nibbling it slightly before rolling his wet muscle around it. Sanada repeated the gesture to the other one.

Kunimitsu's head was thrown back as Ryoma watched the two continue to start getting intimate in front of him. Thoughts of negligence and abandonment touched the edges of his conscious. That is until both Sanada and Kunimitsu dragged him into their pile. He didn't resist as Sanada removed the towel around his hips, his hard cock ached for release. Kunimitsu bent down to suckle at his balls, allowing Ryoma to fall back into Sanada, limp and seemingly lifeless with pleasure.

Sanada leered down at him, capturing his lips. Soon all of them were nude, groping the other in the king size bed. In a mass of limbs and bodies, they writhed around each other, Echizen sandwiched between them. The air was filled with a symphony of pleasure. The trio took their time, gracing over each other's bodies until they knew it as well as their own.

Each moved in junction, wanting to have contact with the others if only slight. Sounds of suckling and nibbling, moans, groans, grunts and mewling purrs created their song. Time stood still for them. The world stopped too. It was just them, joined together by their passion and their mutual attraction, moving to the music of desire and lust and possibly something more just underneath.

Sanada thought it was the most wonderful thing he knew. His two sinful ever-so-tempting desires were in his arms and there was no penalty over his head. He smiled inwardly to himself as he continued his part in their mating ritual.

It probably lasted for hours. By the end of it, each person was smiling. Sanada propped himself on his elbow. "So what brought this on?"

Kunimitsu rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ryoma who was between the two men, "A thank you."

"For helping us get together," Ryoma mewled out in content as Sanada rubbed at one perk nub.

"You could have sent a card."

Ryoma scoffed, "But this was better."

"Indeed it is. But why?"

The doctor of the three chuckled, "Maybe because we're attracted to you and you us?"

Sanada raised an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"

"What do you think?" Ryoma's voice drowsily slurred.

"I think it is."

† **Unspoken †**

"I have to think about this."

Ryoma slurred out, "What's there to think about?"

Sanada stared at the drowsy college student, "You're asking me to be included in this relationship."

"I don't see a problem in this, Genichirou," Kunimitsu replied, "We're all attracted to each other, why not be in a relationship together? We can make it work."

_That's the problem._ "Can we?"

"Oh shut up, bastard, let's go to sleep and think about this shit in the morning," Ryoma's retort sliced through the slowly tensing air. The other two chuckled lightly before snuggling closer to the younger male. Sanada smiled slightly as he locked gazes with Kunimitsu. The other nodded before shifting into a more comfortable position, slowly relinquishing his hold on the conscious world.

Sanada stayed awake however.

The sex was fantastic but he didn't expect anything from his visit here. Now he's being offered a deal of a lifetime. Something so life-altering that his life would never be the same. It was too much and somehow, Sanada reveled in the fact. He was a man that preferred stability but this just guaranteed chaos. He wondered briefly how long the other two thought long and hard about this.

He smiled, probably as long as it had been since he put them on that date at Mikoto's. It had been about a few months since then. A stray thought on how thought of it first entered his mind before he gingerly shook it away. That didn't matter.

Sanada wrapped himself more around the other two, arms reaching to wrap around Kunimitsu as well. He was welcomed and sometimes, he felt like doing something out of the norm. He fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

Ryoma shifted, blinking slowly, rising his head above to look at the other two men. He noted the slight grins on their faces, his own growing larger. He pulled one of his arms out of their constricting grasp, moving to stroke their heads lightly. Ryoma fell back down on the bed with a large smile. Judging by how tight Sanada was holding him and Kunimitsu. Well?

That would be as much as a word of commitment they would get for now. Tomorrow morning, however, Ryoma will make sure to make their newfound situation permanent. It was interesting after all.

And the sex was good.

Kunimitsu's arms tightened their grip on the other two. He nuzzled into Ryoma's shoulder, nipping it slightly, not enough to wake the now-slumbering male. Everything was starting to look up and if he had his way, it would stay like that.

Forever.

Now, how to include Keigo and Syuusuke into this. He smirked before he collapsed back into Morpheus's embrace. Now that was a thought for another day.

† **The End? †**

I live off your reviews, really. So please feed me?


End file.
